


Stupid Hood

by sugaryhan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, adorable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaryhan/pseuds/sugaryhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a boy with his blue hood and a guy who just can't stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Hood

He looked ridiculous.

The boy was wearing, what appeared to be blue pajamas with an all too long windsock that was attached to his back like a cape. Who even wears those things out here? He'll definitely catch a cold if he doesn't bundle up soon. Not that he really cared on what will happen to the other. He guessed he was just being a good citizen and wanted to help out a bro out by warning him about the dangers in his bad choice of clothing in this kind weather that would definitely lead to unwelcomed sniffles. As he was about to open his mouth to lay the beatdown on the kid who shouldn't be out in his jammies since the sun was almost setting, his words were suddenly caught in his throat when the black-haired boy turned to face him.

Blue eyes under dark frames, reflecting the hues of the setting sun, stared at him curiously. The wind blew at just the right moment, ruffling the raven locks effortlessly, the windsock now swaying gently, following the breeze. His cheeks were tinted a slight pink which only complimented the lighting at the moment. God, he wished he had his camera. Even though the kid still looked ridiculous, he had to admit that he almost looked ethereal to him. Almost too pretty to exist, blending in with the colors around him harmoniously.

He must have looked like an idiot at the moment, just staring at the boy because the blue-eyed beauty suddenly raised a brow at him, looking annoyed that the other kept on staring at him. He felt like a creep now, and he probably was in the boy's eyes. He can fix this. Stay cool, Strider. With the skills taught to him by his older brother, he managed to keep a straight face, though his gaze not leaving the boy.

Poker face. Check.

Shades. Check.

Not blushing.

…

Shit.

Stay calm, he can just say he's been running and happened to have come across him in this bridge that's why his cheeks looked red. He was definitely not blushing. That would be ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as the kid's windsock. Well maybe not, the windsock wins this battle in ridiculousness. Which reminds him that windsock boy was still giving him a stare that said "If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to yell stranger danger". Calm down, kid. He was the one who was concerned here. Though the boy wouldn't know if he didn't say anything. He cleared his throat, his hands shoving themselves in his pockets and gives a nod, saying the most coolest thing in the universe that Antarctica begged him to give back its place in the coolness.

"Sup."

**Author's Note:**

> ~(^u^)~


End file.
